Never Judge a Book by Its Cover
by Inuki-chan09
Summary: Inu has been cursed as a slave...a love slave. Only one woman can free him, but it won't be easy. InuKag RR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the plot line of this story. I read it in a book once and I thought it fitting for an Inuyasha story. I don't know who came up with the plot line, I can't remember, but it does not belong to me either.

Pairing: Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin Rating: M or X which ever you prefer

Now, On with the story!

I was born the bastard son of the Great Inu-no-Taisho, the great dog demon general/ruler of the Western Lands. My mother was a human hime in a province of the Western Lands. She and my father fell in love after his mate died. Father died protecting mother and I when I was born. My jackass brother will never forgive me for this. Mother took care of me after this. She never complained, even when her own kind shunned her because of me. When she passed on, I was completely excluded from the world. The humans wouldn't accept me because I was part youkai. The youkai wouldn't accept me because I was tainted with human blood. They even attempted to hunt me down. I am not the Inu-no-Taisho's son for nothing. 

After I had grown to maturity, I met a young miko. Kikyou was her name. She was beautiful, kind, and accepting...somewhat. She became the one and only friend I had made up until this time. She didn't seem to mind as much as everyone else that I was hanyou. Yet, she never let me forget that she was human, and that I was not. She wouldn't soil her good family name with my tainted blood.

She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls. The bane of my existence. My utter salvation. With the jewel I could become a full fledged demon. She wished for me to become human. That would never happen. I despised and hated the idea of becoming human. It wasn't what I wanted from life, but would she listen to me? No.

One day, a very evil man came to the village. Naraku was his name. He knew that Kikyou and I didn't fully trust each other. He knew that we had issues in our "relationship". He just added to the problems. I could tell he lusted after Kikyou, like a dog in heat. It was sick to smell and even worse to watch. He mostly lusted after the power of the shikon no tama. I tried to warn Kikyou, but she wouldn't listen to me. I think she secretly liked the idea of someone who she thought wasn't tainted lusting after her, even a power grubbing bandit.

Naraku grew impatient with his lack of progress in acquiring the jewel and decided to make his move. He shape shifted into my form. He stalked Kikyou and attacked her when he knew I wasn't around. Kikyou thought it was me and attacked back. He delivered a fatal blow to her side and then vanished into the trees. Kikyou in turn came looking for me. When she found me lounging under the goshinboku tree, she began to yell at me about my "betrayal". I stood up to help her walk, but she shot an arrow at me. The arrow missed and she collapsed. Within seconds she was dead. Her body disintegrated, taking the jewel with it. 

Naraku, pissed that I was not killed and the shikon had disappeared with Kikyou, came after me. He cursed me with all of his power. He laughed as he lay drained, but not dead, watching as I was sucked into a scroll. I screamed, but no one could hear me. I found myself enclosed in a world of black. There was no sound, no light, no air. I couldn't talk, see, hear, nor breathe. I didn't seem to need to breathe. I was stuck, all alone, with only my memories to haunt me. It was later that I found out the full extent of my curse. 

My inability to get close to anyone in my life turned out to be my downfall. Naraku, knowing my trust issues, cursed me to be at the mercy of unknown people. I was a slave. A love slave. I was cursed to live a life of being summoned for one lunar cycle where I was to do anything and everything my summoner commanded. I was to please her (or him) for the entire month. At the end of the month I was forced to return to my scroll, which was later turned into a book. 

The years rolled by, me being summoned to sate women's lust time and time again. It makes me physically ill to remember all of the women who used me and my body to fulfill their own wishes. I was merely a play toy, something to use when they felt horny. The only good thing about the deal was that the same woman could not summon me twice. That was my only consolation in many cases. Most of the women I was forced to pleasure were unsatisfied in their marriages. They used me to further their own agendas, hiding me from husbands and families that they were part of. 

The worst aspect of this curse was my own feelings on the matter. None of these people cared about me. All they cared about was themselves. They didn't care if I was left in agonizing pain, due to the fact that the curse also prevented me from being able to orgasm. So no matter how much pleasure I was forced to give to others, I was continually denied. 

Until one day, five hundred years after I was sealed in the scroll. My shining light came to me. She had no idea what she was doing at the time, but she changed my life for the better. She was the first person in my life, since my mother, who treated me like an equal. Like someone worthy of caring for. She is the light of my life, and my saving grace. 

Here is our story.

Well everyone…this is my new story idea. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate reviews, the more I get, the sooner I will update! I need to know if you guys want me to continue with this story! Ja ne for now! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. The Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the idea for this story. The essential plot line of this story belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. The book is called "Fantasy Lover", if anyone wants to read the actual story.

Pairing: Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin Rating: M or X which ever you prefer

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews that I got. I was planning on updating a couple of days ago, but my family is moving, so I was delayed a little bit. SORRY EVERYONE! You guys are great and I greatly appreciate the reviews that you took time to send!

Now, On with the story!

"Kagome…you need to get laid."

Kagome looked over at her long time friend in disbelief. Sango pretended to not notice her intense glare. They had been friends since they were children, and Kagome knew what to expect from Sango. She was loud, brash, and didn't care what other people thought of her. You could pick her voice out in a crowd of hundreds. This particular comment was heard by the entire restaurant that the two were currently having lunch in. Silence fell over the room. Suddenly the two gentlemen at the next table turned to look at her with a lot more interest than they had before.

Another quality that Sango possessed was the inability to become embarrassed. She could do anything and never feel the heat of embarrassment cross her lovely face.

'Lucky Bitch. I can barely leave the house without being embarrassed about something.'

Kagome, not liking the looks they were receiving form the men in the restaurant, hailed the waitress for their bill. She watched as Sango rolled her eyes at her apparent haste to get away from the pack of hungry males currently watching their every move. The two paid for their dinners and made their way towards Sango's stand on the main street of their city. Sango owned a little cart-like stand that sold charms and ofudas that pertained to demon slaying and protection. Sango swore that she was a demon slayer in a former life, but Kagome just sighed when she ranted about it. Sango's husband, Miroku, was a former Buddhist monk, and he created the ofudas that Sango sold at her stand. The two of them were the least likely couple Kagome had ever come across. Miroku was a complete hentai who liked to fondle Sango in public places. Sango was a tom boy woman with a penchant for violence and a temper that often left an angry red handprint on the side of her husband's face. Yet, the two of them were deeply in love with each other and there was no denying that the two of them were made for each other.

Sango forced her from her thoughts when she screamed at a stupid driver that had almost hit her on the way across the street. Kagome watched as Sango shook her fist and then flipped the driver off. The two of them reached Sango's stand and proceeded to continue their conversation.

"Kagome, for all the help you give others, you neglect yourself. You help strangers with their sex lives every day, yet you never take a look at your own failing sex life. When are you going to get out and meet new people?"

"I don't know. The opportunity has never arisen. When the time is right, it will happen. Not before then, no matter how much I push it. And my sex life isn't failing…it's just taking a little break."

"Yeah, if you call 6 years a little break. Yes, Hojo was a dick…yes, Kouga was a dick as well, but not every guy is like that. You need to branch out and meet new, more exciting guys who are better people than those two dip shits."

"When the time is right Sango, then it will happen. Where the hell am I supposed to meet mister right anyway?"

"That's where my new idea comes into play."

Kagome groaned. Sango's ideas always led to trouble. Like the one time Sango had decided that is was ok to walk down the sidewalk in the middle of December and act like it was Mardi Gras…that had been a total disaster. Flashing people when it was 12 degrees outside was a bad idea.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask you what your idea is."

"Posh…this idea is golden. Hold on just a moment"

Sango disappeared around the back of her stand and Kagome could hear her rummaging about in the cupboards. Finally she heard Sango make a sound of triumph and watched as she came around the corner of the stand. Her hands were clutched around an old looking book. The covers were bound in a dark brown leather, and the pages looked old and faded. There was no title, nor author's name to be found on the outside of the book. Kagome watched as Sango looked through until she found what she was looking for. She shoved the book into Kagome's hands and watched the expressions play across her friend's face as Kagome looked at the picture.

'Sweet mother of God…'

Kagome had never seen something so beautiful. The man in the picture couldn't be described as anything less than gorgeous and god-like; oozing so much sex appeal that just looking at him made her wet. Kagome almost thought it was a photograph, but the brush strokes proved that the picture was indeed painted. The detail was amazing. She could almost swear she could reach her hand through the page and run it all along his amazing body.

The man in the picture was the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes upon. His long, silver hair reached down to gently brush against the small of his back, drawing attention to his sculpted thighs. She her eyes drifted up along his body, she took in all the fine details. A six pack to die for; strongly defined pecs; muscular arms; chiseled facial features; and the part Kagome liked the most, a pair of adorable dog ears were perched upon the top of his head. His golden amber eyes seemed to pierce right to her soul and his body called for her touch. She actually began to drool as she drifted her gaze downward once again. His lean waist led to a set of muscular legs that most guys would kill for. But the thing that drew her attention wasn't his legs. It was the generous endowment nestled in a patch of silver curls located directly between his legs. This man had been gifted by the Kamis. That was for fucking sure. He was absolute perfection.

Kagome's imagination began to reek havoc with her senses. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her waist; his large hands cupping her breasts; his tongue making a trail down her body. Her erotic musing were cut short when Sango decided to step in.

"What do you think of him?"

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. If she told Sango that she thought he was so delicious looking that she would gladly eat him up then Sango would pester her, but if she said he was ok, she would be lying. He was amazing.

"He's nice, where did you find this?"

"That little book store downtown. This, my friend, is the end of your suffering. The key lies with this man here."

"I don't know what a picture in a book can do for my love life, but I'd love to be heading home soon. How is that man supposed to solve the problem of my sex-life anyway?"

"That man, Inuyasha, is a captive love slave, completely devoted and servient to whom ever summons him."

By this time, the two of them had made their way to Kagome's house and were sitting on her couch as they discussed the man in the picture. Kagome actually laughed as Sango swore that the man would come out and make love sweet, delicious to her. It was so hilarious.

"Sango, you are completely right. I need to get laid, but a character in a book is not going to be the one to service me in this department."

The book moved and fell to the floor.

Both women turned to look at it, sitting innocently on the floor as though it hadn't just moved itself. Freaked out, the two rushed upstairs and decided they needed a night on the town.

Back at Kagome's apartment later that night

Several hours later, and several drinks later, the two girls returned to Kagome's apartment. The two of them were giggling like little school girls and Sango was clutching a box of pizza and a bottle of wine. They set their food and beverage out on the coffee table, the book only inches from the pizza box, and began to eat.

Sango turned to Kagome.

"Want to try something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Try to summon Inuyasha."

"What? It won't work. He's just a picture in a book."

"Ha, if he's only a picture then you won't mind trying the chant and proving me wrong."

"Fine, if it will get you to let this go, then I will say the stupid chant and prove you wrong."

"GREAT! Ok, hold the book to your chest."

Kagome clutched the book tightly to her chest and made fake panting sounds.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm going to make hot, passionate love to you for days on end until your delightfully large cock falls off of your body and you can no longer move."

Sango tried to look stern as she repressed her giggles at Kagome's drunken stupidity.

"Stop that. This is serious. giggle Knock it off with the dramatics."

"Fine, let's do this."

"Ok, you need to say his name three times. Say Inuyasha of Edo three times."

"Inuyasha of Edo, Inuyasha of Edo, Inuyasha of Edo."

Nothing happened.

The two girls looked around for anything out of the ordinary. When they found none, Kagome adopted a look of complete triumph and Sango frantically searched through the pages for what they had done wrong.

When they found nothing, the two girls sat on the love seat. Suddenly there was a rustle in the plants in the room next to theirs.

"Oh my gosh, do you think it's him?"

"No Sango. I don't."

Sango walked into the room and began to move the bushes aside, but all she found was Kagome's fat cat, Buyo. By now it was time for Sango to be home, so she and Kagome made their good byes and Sango made her way to her car.

Kagome watched as Sango pulled out of the drive way and then began to collect all of the dirty dishes. As she was loading the dishwasher there was a bright flash of light, but Kagome didn't think anything of it. The stupid neighbor children were always playing with firecrackers. Several minutes later, Kagome moved back into the living room. As she rounded the corner and looked up she screamed bloody murder.

There was a strange man in her living room. A strange…naked man. A strange, naked, and totally gorgeous silver haired stranger staring right at her.

Well that's it for tonight. I hope you guys like this and review to let me know. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! Haha, Ja ne for now! 


	3. Defensive craziness with a little lime

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

I appreciate all of the reviews I received in support of me being accused of plagiarism. The person who accused me didn't know the whole story. The other author got her idea from the same book as me. So essentially we are using the same guidelines for different stories. It happens. I'm not mad, just glad that some people really care about whether someone is plagiarizing or not. I'm happy that there are people who have us authors' backs when it comes to people stealing our stories. It's all good.

Anyways, here is the next chapter, as promised, sorry that it is a day late. I had to completely clean out my room. Since I'm a pack rat and can't throw anything out, it took some time to clean.

WARNING: LIME CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. I am not designating where it is, but just know that it is coming. If you are not mature enough to handle this then turn your ass around and find another story to read.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

A terribly handsome, naked man was standing in her living room.

Kagome did the only thing that could make it through her scrambled brain. Scream bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She whirled around and headed toward the kitchen, seeking something to defend herself with. The nerves in her brain didn't seem to comprehend what it was that she needed because the only thing she could think to grab was the banana rack that sat on her counter. It wouldn't do much, but it was large enough to swing like as a baseball bat. (AN: My best friend, and fellow retard, came up with this idea)

A noise to her left had her turning around, coming face to face with the naked man. He was standing there, in all his naked glory, and looking at her as though she were the strangest thing he had ever seen. Kagome took a couple steps back, trying to put some distance between them, but for every step she took he took one as well. Finally she ran out of room and her back pressed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Kagome, panicked by his close proximity, began to scream and swing the banana rack at him like a mad woman.

"Whoa! Hey, hey! Knock it off bitch! That can't hurt me, so you might as well stop being stupid."

The banana rack ceased its crazy swinging as Kagome looked at the man in shock. This naked man, the one from her BOOK, dared to call her a bitch! Well, that was unacceptable.

"Listen here you! I am NOT a bitch and you are in my house. How the hell did you get here! You were in that book!"

Saying the words seemed to help Kagome process the fact that the handsome man from the book, the love slave, was currently staring at her and awaiting her reaction. The banana rack clattered as it hit the floor and Kagome followed shortly after. She didn't faint, but her legs would no longer support her as the full weight of the situation finally computed in her brain. A character from a book was right in front of her, flesh and blood, and awaiting her to compose herself.

"Hey wench, are you going to be ok? Do you need help getting up? Because I'm not going to ask you twice."

Kagome looked up at him then quickly averted her eyes as a blush spread across her face. "IT" was directly in front of her face. She couldn't have missed it if she had tried. "It" was too large, too noticeable, too…delicious looking. She almost reached her hand out to it as it jutted out from his gorgeous body. Kagome was reminded that she had never seen such a delectable piece of male specimen as her eyes roamed once more over his body. It was as though she couldn't control her own urges as she continued to gaze upon him. She itched to run her hands down from his adorable dog ears to his face, down to his chiseled chest muscles and arms, down past the amazing six-pack and the v of muscle that led to his hips and manhood, down his sculpted thighs and his large calves. The man reeked of masculine beauty and Kagome almost couldn't contain her raging hormones. But, as she watched him shift from side to side in impatience her brain decided to jerk back to functioning.

"Oh My GOSH! You are naked! NAKED!"

"Uh yeah, can we please get this over with? You may have summoned me, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I have to do whatever you say and want so just command me already."

Inuyasha watched the emotions rush across her face as she digested his words. As she grappled with a response to his rude outburst, he took a moment to assess her. She really was rather beautiful. Her long black hair brushed her lower back, framing her porcelain face. Wide, blue eyes stared up at him in a mixture of shock, astonishment, and disbelief. Her luscious lips were puckered in a cute fashion that he would never admit turned him on. His eyes moved downward to examine her breasts. They were perfection. Not too big, but not too small. He knew that they would fit perfectly within his hands when he cradled them. The urge to taste them flashed across his mind, but he restrained himself. Her waist wasn't too narrow, but not thick either. Her beautiful hips flared a bit, giving her an hourglass figure. Her legs, 'Oh Kami her legs', seemed to go for miles as he trailed his gaze down to her dainty little feet. All in all she was pretty decent looking. She wasn't the most beautiful woman to summon him, but she was definitely different from the rest of his summoners. No woman had ever turned from him once he had been summoned, and no woman had ever tried to bludgeon him with a weird curvy thingy before. The women were usually already jumping his bones and demanding satisfaction. But this woman seemed to be surprised that he was even in her home, let alone naked and talking to her.

Done with his scrutiny, Inuyasha decided to try and draw her from her thoughts.

"Hey, stupid wench, what the hell are you sitting on the floor like an idiot for? Are you retarded?"

Wow. The reaction he received for his insults was instantaneous. Her face flamed in anger and she began to sputter in disbelief. She shot to her feet and marched over to him. Her finger began poking him in the chest as she ranted at him.

"I am not retarded, stupid, or a WENCH! I can't believe you are in my home like this and insulting me! You are the naked person here, and in someone else's house. You just came from inside a BOOK, and you expect me to just be ok with this!"

Her ranting continued, but Inu just tuned it all out. When it looked as though she would go on for hours he decided he needed to shut her up. He reached out and cupped her face in his palms, watching as her eyes widened and her breath quickened just before he lowered his face and captured her lips with his.

Kagome was startled out of her musings as hands cupped her cheeks. She looked up and locked eyes with the man, Inuyasha, and watched in wonder as he lowered his head and touched their lips together. Her whole body exploded in sensation. Her toes curled; her fingers tingled; and her head spun as his lips caressed hers. Kagome's arms worked without her knowledge as she reached up to secure them around his neck and brought her body up against his. Her back arched as he moved his lips lower to suckle at the tender spots on her sensitive neck. She barely noticed her shirt being bushed up until his hands reached around to unhook her bra. The material fell away enough to give him access to her breasts. She moaned, her back arching, as his hands cupped the fullness of her breasts and began to knead them. He quickly divested her of her shirt and bra and his lips followed along where his hands had been only moments ago. She cried out as his lips closed upon her right nipple, laving the swollen tip with his rough tongue, and creating a delicious suction upon her sensitive skin. She clutched her arms around his head, keeping him right where she wanted and needed him.

There was a red light going off in the back of her mind, but her body wouldn't let her understand the meaning of it as Inuyasha continued the delicious torture that he was performing. His hands moved down and slid her shorts down her legs. He mock growled as he found another barrier.

Inuyasha hadn't meant it to go this far yet. He had just been trying to get her to shut the hell up, but once he touched her she turned to fire and passion in his hands. The sensation of their bodies sliding against each other was exquisite and he felt his manhood throbbing against her stomach demanding attention from the woman in front of him. He ground his erection against the soft skin of her stomach, aching for the soft feel of her womanhood wrapped around him.

Kagome felt like putty in his strong arms as his hands snaked down to hug her supple hips. His right hand reached down to stroke the cleft between her legs. Suddenly all of her warning began to make sense in her brain. She realized what they were doing and what she wasn't ready for.

"Nooo! Stop YOU!"

Inuyasha jerked as she suddenly pushed him away. Where she had been so responsive only moments before, she was now totally turned away trying to get her shirt back on. He couldn't understand how she could go from one extreme to the other. The woman was truly mind-boggling. He watched as she tried to steady her breathing before she turned to face him. He saw through her façade. She wanted him to the point of madness, but she seemed determined to deny her feelings. Her denial beguiled him and challenged him in ways that he had never been challenged before and he liked it, but he wasn't going to let her know that. She might decide to play on that and his feelings just to get to him.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

His ears flattened at the high pitched screech that she emitted and looked up to meet her gaze. He thought about what to tell her, but decided that she didn't need to know anything more than what she already knew.

"Why don't you shut the hell up bitch."

Kagome's face flushed with anger as she stomped her foot and rushed at him.

Ok, that's it for now everybody. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll be able to find the time to update! Ja ne for now!


	4. An arguement and a date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.  
Thanks everyone for all of the reviews that I received I appreciate them all You guys are great 

Sorry about the delay of my update. My family has spent the last two weeks moving into a new house and then with school and work, I haven't been able to get to a working computer. Yet, all of you can rest assured that the updates will be more forthcoming from now on 

WARNING ----There will be citrus content in the chapter...just a lime, but it's still going to be for mature audiences, so if you are not of age, please turn your ass around or don't flame me if you are scared for life.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY 

Kagome's face flushed with anger as she stomped her foot and rushed at him.

Inuyasha was taken completely off guard as she tackled him to the floor. Some of the women over the years had been somewhat violent, but this girl took the cake. She was now straddling his waist; her hands bracing her against his shoulders; her delectable breasts dangling right in his face as she heaved for breath. She seemed to be speaking to him but the words were drowned out by the rush of blood the filled his ears and other parts of his anatomy. She was just too damn beautiful. 'Hmmm, wonder what she would do if I...'

Kagome gasped at the feel of something warm and wet encompassing her left nipple through her t-shirt. 'Damn the man.' He just couldn't seem to stop. One minute he was insulting her, and then he was molesting her. It wasn't something a normal person was used to dealing with. Her hormones were already in disarray from his lack of clothing, and she couldn't seem to think straight, or at all for that matter. The sensations he was evoking within her were sweeping her along on a wave of pure emotion. His left hand was creeping along her back toward her buttocks when she suddenly felt a breeze upon her heated skin. It was then that she realized that Inuyasha had run his claws all the way down her shirt; top to bottom, and she hadn't even heard the sound. The man had a talent, that was for sure. Yet, she wasn't a push over of a woman who lost her head at the first contact of a sexy man. She had fallen for that ploy once in her life, and she wasn't about to let it happen again. One broken heart was enough for her tastes. When she felt him lift his mouth to switch breasts, she jerked her body backwards with such a force that she found herself on her backside. Her body shook with the sudden jarring from her landing. She looked up into his face as he sputtered a few expletives. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. 'Good for him, son of a bitch. No one touches me like that and gets off scot free. Not even a sexy love slave from a story book.' 

"What the hell is wrong with you! Stupid bitch, you are the one who summoned me. Now you can't seem to stand the sight of me. Why the hell did you fucking summon me for THIS!"

"I didn't summon because I needed to get laid you bastard. I didn't even think you were real until you just appeared in my house. I thought that book and the story behind it was just a joke."

"Wench, I am not a joke, but this is. I bet you haven't gotten laid in years, if ever. Why the fuck would any man want to touch a prude psycho woman like you! You blow cold and hot with every passing second. You must drive everyone around you nuts."

Kagome felt like someone had ripped her heart out; stomped on it; cut it into pieces, and then shoved it into a blender and pressed the "liquidate" button. The pain she felt was surprising, seeing as how she barely knew this man. The fact that he felt this way after only knowing her for maybe an hour seemed to cause the pain to overwhelm her. She was completely immobile for several moments until suddenly she snapped. A cry was wrenched from her throat as she whirled around and sprinted up the stairs into her bathroom. Cutting her off from the man sitting on her kitchen floor, contrite and guilty.

The slamming of a door somewhere upstairs caused Inuyasha to look down guiltily. He knew he had a temper and that he let it get the better off him sometimes, but right now he wished he had better control of himself. He knew he shouldn't have said what had been on his mind, but as soon as he started talking the words just burst forth from his mouth. He'd never lost control like this, except when he was talking to his brother, but that was another situation. It was really pathetic when one took their anger out on a poor, defenseless woman. Well...maybe not so defenseless as one would think, she did wield that wood thingy pretty good for a woman. 'Ah, hell. Better go apologize.' If there was one thing Inu was not good at, it would have to be apologies. As he made his way up the stairs he could hear the sounds of her crying all the way through her door and down the hallway. He didn't know exactly why the words he said affected her so much, but there must be something there that he didn't know about. 'Stupid wenches with their stupid wounded pasts.' He reached her door and lightly knocked, heedless of the fact that he was still nude. Her muffled "Go away" did nothing to deader him from coming into her room. When he walked in, he saw her laying on her bed; turned away from him; arms wrapped around herself. He could smell the tears that were probably coursing down her face, and he felt a pain in his chest. He hadn't meant to hurt her, the damn woman just set his nerves on edge and his desire stirring. Stupid human emotions.

"Look we...Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry. I've been tucked away from the world for a long time and sometimes I say things without thinking them through. I'm not used to being summoned and then attacked by my summoner with some wood thingy."

Kagome could tell that he was really sorry about what he had said and that he also wasn't too bad at apologizing. She had attacked him without thinking about his side of the situation. When she had been silent for a moment too long, Inuyasha seemed to think she was still mad because he sighed in frustration and then took a seat on the bed next to her and gently rolled her to face him. She focused her gaze upon his well toned chest and stared. She knew he wanted her to look him in the eyes, but she couldn't seem to do that. She didn't want to see the pity that was sure to be there. She knew that her love life wasn't anything to get excited about, but to have someone you don't know tell you that...it just hurt. 

"Come on Kagome. Look at me. I'm s-sorry. Damn it, just stop pouting like a child! How old are you! Act your fucking age."

"You son of a bitch!"

Kagome sprung upright. Who was he to tell her what to do! 'Stupid bastard.'

"I am NOT a child dog boy, and I am NOT pouting! I'm thinking of ways of killing you slowly and painfully. Stupid bastard!"

Inuyasha almost smiled. 'That got her going.' He knew that if he got her angry, she would forget about being sad and start screaming at him. She had a lot of fire in her. She was the kind of woman he could grow to love. 'Woah, where the hell did a thought like that come from!" Best to keep those kinds of thoughts to himself and bury them deep. The last thing he needed to do was become emotionally attached to this woman when he would disappear from her life in a short moon cycle. Suddenly Inu was made aware of his nudity by the gentle brush of her body against his bare leg as she shifted to get more comfortable on the bed. 

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes that I could wear would you?"

"Oh! I forgot! Let me check my drawers. I know I have some sweat pants and a shirt that should fit you."

Kagome quickly jumped up and scurried away from the nude sex god that was sitting on her bed. Damn, but the man was down right sexy. 'Out! Get out of my mind you dirty thoughts! Focus Kagome. Clothes.' It took her several moments before she was able to locate clothing that would fit him. She then tossed the clothes to him and ordered him to go into the bathroom to change. As he shut the door to the bathroom, Kagome realized that he must not have eaten anything since he had been out of the book last. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The refrigerator yielded some oden that she could reheat, and sadly her pantry yielded only a few packed of ramen and some canned vegetables. 'Time to go grocery shopping.' She got a pan out and filled it with water; setting it to boil on the stove. She was straining the noodles as Inu walked into the kitchen. 

"What the hell smells so good?"

"That would probably be the ramen noodles I am making. I didn't know if you would want them soup style or not so I decided to make them my favorite way, not soup style."

"Whatever it is, it smells great. You better not fuck it up."

Kagome just snorted and turned back to the noodles in front of her. She poured them back into the pot with a little bit of water and added the seasoning packets. She mixed the noodles together with the seasoning and dished the noodles out into two bowls. After she put the two bowls on the table in the dining room, she returned to fetch Inu and her oden. Once the two of them had sat down to eat, Kagome decided to start up a conversation with the hanyou in front of her. 

"So, how long have you been inside that book?"

"It used to be a scroll, and what year is it now?"

"It's 2006."

"Then I have been inside of that scroll for a little over 500 years."

"What's it like inside there?"

Inuyasha took so long in answering that Kagome almost thought he wasn't going to answer her question. Finally he looked up, straight into her eyes, and began to speak. 

"It's dark; pitch black in fact. There is no sound. I can't breathe, but I don't need to. I can't eat, and yet I never have the need. I hunger and thirst, yet neither are available to me. I cannot die, and so I cannot escape the infinite darkness of solitude present in that book. All I have to keep me company are my memories and the weight of my aloneness. My life so far plays through my head and in front of my eyes until I am once more summoned to sate someone else's lust. I am continually assaulted by the memories of people using my body for their own needs while being denied my own, and by the memories of how I came to be entrapped inside that cursed book."

Inuyasha didn't know where all of this was coming from. He had never opened up with anyone except his mother. No one else had ever cared. Yet, it seemed natural to talk to Kagome as openly as he was. She didn't seem to pity him; felt sorrow for him, yes, but not pity. The woman was just too damn amicable for his own good. He knew what she was going to ask next. How could she not ask it when he had ended his outburst on the note that he had? He wasn't ready to answer that question. It still hurt to see the one who had accepted him dying and then being sucked into that accursed scroll. 

"How did you...?"

Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha abruptly stood up and left the room. She was stunned at how quickly he had closed his emotions and thoughts off. One minute he was all talk and telling her about the scroll and the next moment he was walking away without a single word as to why. There must be quite a story to hear about his entrapment within the book, if it upset him this much. 

The ringing of her phone snapped Kagome out of her revery. She got up to answer the phone to find that it was Sango. 

"So, how did it go? Did he appear? Is he just as sexy in person? Have you done the deed? Details woman!"

"Slow down Sango! Yes, he did appear. Miracle as that is, he is not in a very good mood right now. I think I said something I shouldn't have. Oh, and no, he is not as sexy in person...he is WAY sexier than in the picture! Haha, no we have not 'done the deed' as you so crudely put it. You know I'm not like that."

"Damn, I was hoping that he would help you, but it seems it's all going the other way. Maybe getting out of your house would do him some good. Tomorrow night, Miroku and I were going to head down by the bay to have dinner. You two should join us and we could do a double date. What do you say to that Kagome?" 

"I'll have to ask Inuyasha if he wants to do that. I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do. I'll call you tomorrow morning and let you know if we are a-go."

"Ok, don't forget to call me! I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. I have to go, Miroku is acting up again."

"Ok, Bye Sango."

"Bye."

Kagome shut off the phone and turned to set it back in its cradle when she saw Inu standing in the door and looking at her with a weird look upon his face. She could tell that he was wondering how she could have been talking to someone through that little piece of plastic and metal but she needed to know if he wanted to go out with Sango and Miroku the following night. "What do you say to going out into town tomorrow? A couple of my friends are going to dinner and wanted to know if we wanted to tag along with them. It will give you time to check out this world and get out of my house. It could be fun."

"I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time. Well actually WE have something better to do with our time, but I don't think you'll like my idea."

Kagome saw that hungry look over take his face as his gaze perused her body from head to toe, lingering in a few choice spots. A flush crept up her face and down her neck, but she shook her head. 

"No, I don't think I'll like that idea too much."

"Oh, you'd like it, once we got started. I can promise you that."

"Stop it you horny male specimen. Unlike you, my brain is not consumed with thoughts of sex. It's time to sleep anyway."

The two mad their way upstairs, Inu chuckling as he followed Kagome to her bedroom. His laughing stopped as soon as she handed him a pillow and a blanket and told him that he could sleep on the floor. 

"Awww, hell no! I'm not some dog to curl up at your feet and settle on the floor, you stupid bitch!"

"Humph! Well you aren't sleeping in this bed with me. We both know that when you get too close, you loose control of your body and begin to touch things that you shouldn't touch. I'm not going to let that happen tonight. So, you can sleep on the floor until we figure something else out."

Inu agreed reluctantly, knowing that as soon as she went to sleep he would creep up into bed with her. As she settled down and turned the light out, Inu thought of what tomorrow would bring. The world had obviously continued on without him there to enjoy it. When he heard a soft snore he moved to the side of the bed and slipped in along side Kagome. She was warm and cuddly and Inuyasha immediately fell asleep once he settled her within the circle of his arms. The two slept soundly having no idea how crazy their lives were about to become. 

Well there it is folks! SORRY SORRY SORRY! For the long break where I didn't update! I have finally got it up though! I also have regular access to the internet so if you guys keep reviewing and letting me know you like it, I'll keep updating! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. An unexpected visitor

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

WooHoo!! This is officially one of my best stories yet!!! You guys seem to like it more than some of my other stories, and I guess I can understand that. I think they all rock, but as long as at least one person likes them, I'm cool. THANK YOU EVERYONE for all of the reviews and input you all give me. I appreciate it so much that I can't tell you how much. I hope you all continue to read this, and to any new readers...I hope you love it as much as I do!

WARNING ----There will be citrus content in the chapter...just a lime, but it's still going to be for mature audiences, so if you are not of age, please turn your ass around or don't flame me if you are scared for life.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She was still laying in bed, even though she could clearly see that her alarm clock read 10:43am. She was too warm; too comfortable, and too content to worry about getting up. She didn't notice the arms wrapped around her until they suddenly squeezed and dragged her backwards to connect with a strong, warm, _bare_ chest. Something nuzzled against the crook between her neck and shoulder and a light snuffle had her twisting around to figure out what the hell was cuddling her. She should have wondered _who_ was cuddling her. What she saw brought all of the memories of the past day back to her. The book; the drinking; the succulent, naked dog god in her house; the beating she gave him; the conversation; and then the 'date' they were going on tonight. 'Oh crap. I agreed to take him out in public? What the hell was I thinking?! Yeah, that's about right...I wasn't thinking at all. Great, just flipping great.' Remembering that she needed to shower, get Inuyasha some decent clothes, and then get him ready for dinner, Kagome moved to get out of bed. Easier said than done. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her slender waist and he seemed _very_ reluctant to let go of his human pillow. When Kagome tried for a second time to get out of her bed, he dragged her so close that she couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He rolled to the side and threw his leg over her's to keep her in place. Kagome wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but she knew that this situation could get pretty...interesting really quickly. His warm lips brushing against the hollow under her jaw had Kagome jerking at the intimate touch. A moan escaped as his fangs grazed the tender skin of her neck and Kagome knew she had to do something quick. She tried shoving at his shoulders, which didn't work. She attempted to flip him over and realized that she was stupid for even thinking that might work. When every other available idea proved to be ineffective against the slumbering hanyou, Kagome had to look at options that weren't in the 'fair play' category.

There were many ideas she could explore, but Kagome was running out of time and control. Inuyasha was steadily making his way south along her neck and upper chest. She knew that if he got too much farther she wouldn't be able to tell him no for much longer. The fastest way of waking him up would be the best course. Kagome prepared herself for what she had to do. She reached up and cupped her face in her hands. Bringing his face up, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips that he quickly took deeper. Kagome couldn't believe the emotion this kiss emulated. It was like saying I love you with body language. Yet, Kagome had the feeling that he wasn't 'saying' it to her. For some reason that made her really mad. How dare he do something like that to her! She knew she needed to bring out the big guns if she wanted to get his attention. Her right hand dipped down past his chest, undetected by him, and grabbed a firm hold on his rock hard cock. His ears stood on end, and his whole body tautened like a bow string about to be let loose. When she squeezed gently, his eyes shot open. He twitched as she gently caressed his manhood and teased him until she knew that he was fully awake and she had his undivided attention. She waited until he had locked gazes with her and then she shoved him away from her as hard as she could. He grunted as he went down on his back, sliding until he formed a pile of inu hanyou at the foot of her bed. She listened as he cursed everything from her shoving him, to falling off the bed. He even went so far as to curse the 'god-damned floor for catching him so fucking hard' as he sat up.

Inuyasha looked up to glare at the damned wench that had gotten him all riled up and then shoved him off the bed. 'Stupid fucking bitches...always out to get a man when he's too busy to think straight.' All he could remember was that he was having the best dream he'd ever had. It was somewhat of a memory in all actuality. He was remembering the times he had had with Kikyou, but whenever he turned to look Kikyou in the face, it hadn't been Kikyou. Kagome's face haunted his dream like no one had ever done before. He couldn't understand how she had gotten through his defenses so fast, but he wasn't going to let her continue to do it. The last thing he needed was to become too attached to one of his summoners. He was jolted from his thoughts as he realized he was no longer sitting with Kagome on her bed, as she had gotten up and was doing something in a smaller room off of her bedroom. Bathroom. That's what it was called. The sound of running water alerted him to the fact that she was cleaning herself. The aspects of the curse forced him to desperately wish he was with her, but he found himself feeling different than ever before. There was an underlying strength to his desperation that had never been present; never in all the 500 years he had been cursed. He was cursed to desire sex, but he that didn't mean he enjoyed it. This time, though, he found that he would love nothing more than to stride into that room and ravish her until she couldn't walk for a month...and that was what scared the hell out of him. Even Kikyou hadn't caused this kind of reaction.

"Damn...just what I need. I will not succumb to this shit like some weak-ass pussy. My dick doesn't do all of my thinking, thank you."

'Wow Inu, you have finally reached rock bottom. You know it's getting bad when you start to talk to yourself.'

Inuyasha decided to rummage around and look for some clothes to wear for the day. He entered the tiny room off to the side of Kagome's room. The 'closet' she had called it. He checked all of the drawers and shelves, but all he found was women's clothing. Suddenly he noticed a little panel at the back of the closet. There was a little door on the floor that went up to his waist. He turned the handle, but he door didn't open. He wondered what could be on the other side of the door. He heard Kagome coming out of the bathroom so he decided to investigate this later when she was distracted enough that she wouldn't notice him missing. Cats and Dogs were alike when it came to curiosity, and this piqued Inuyasha's interest. He had a feeling that something important was behind that door, and he wanted to know about it.

"Inuyasha? Where did you go? You better not be going through all of my clothing!"

Inuyasha laughed silently to himself as he listened to how disgruntled she sounded. He crept out of her closet and sat on her bed before she opened the door from the bathroom. She was dressed in a tight pair of blue hakamas, and a weird looking haori that matched her eyes. She was looking at him like he had done something wrong and that was when he noticed that he had left the closet door open. Damn.

Kagome came out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha sitting on her bed, trying to look innocent. She couldn't understand why he had a guilty look until she noticed her closet door propped open. 'That son of a bitch...'

"Inuyasha! I told you not to get into my clothes! It's time to get ready, we are meeting Sango and her husband for lunch."

"Who the hell is Sango and what the hell are we doing meeting her somewhere?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his show of macho masculinity. Why did boys always have to be so stupid?

"Sango is my best friend and she's the one who gave me your book. We are meeting with her because she wants to see you."

"Feh."

Kagome went through her stuff and found a pair of jeans that had belonged to a man friend (not a boyfriend, just a man who is a friend). She had a couple of t-shirts that she knew would fit him. After laying the clothes on her bed next to Inuyasha and ordering him to dress, Kagome headed down to her kitchen and started to clean up the mess they had made last night. She turned as she heard him heading down the stairs. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and Kagome suddenly couldn't breathe. The shirt was somewhat tight around his chest and stomach, showing off his muscles to perfection, and the jeans hugged his amazing thighs. As he bent down to retrieve the last piece of debris from her floor, she watched as the jeans cupped his ass in the most sensual way that had heat pooling between her legs. This man was THE most amazing and sexually stimulating man she had ever met. Masculinity and sexual prowess oozed from his every pore, seeming to even permeate the air around Kagome, effecting her as well.

He stood up and the moment was broken. Kagome shook her head as she looked around for her purse. She noticed it sitting on the table by her door. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow her as she made her way toward her purse and her shoes. He followed, a scowl set on his face as he noticed the shoes by the door.

"Here Inuyasha, you can wear these flip flops. They look like they might fit you."

"I'm not wearing any fucking flip things. I've never had to wear shoes before, and I'm not going to start now. So you should get the idea out of your fucking head."

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't go outside without shoes on, and you aren't staying here. Just put the sandals on and come on, or we're going to miss our lunch time."

Inuyasha continued to grumble and complain about having to wear shoes. Kagome led him outside and down the stairs after she locked her apartment. They walked in companionable silence until the were getting ready to cross the street. At this point, a group of people came toward them, separating the two of them on opposite sides of the crowd. Kagome lost sight of Inuyasha and when she looked around, all she noticed was a giant crowd of women. Suddenly a set of silver ears appeared above the line of heads separating Inu and Kag. Jealousy reared its ugly head as Kagome realized that Inuyasha was the reason for this crowd of women, and that their thoughts weren't PG. She stalked forward and started shoving women out of her way. She heard voices as she drew nearer to Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, where did a hunk like you come from?"

"What an ass you've got there! Can I touch it?"

"Are you married?"

"I want you right now."

"Uhhh, I need to go now. I'm looking for someone."

"You can look for me all you want honey."

"I'll give you something to look for, stud."

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the noxious smell of someone's perfume. 'Thank Kami Kagome doesn't wear shit like this. I can't stand to smell anymore. What do they think I'm looking for?" Inuyasha was so relived when he smelled Kagome coming his way that he forgot to keep up his macho facade, and scooped her up in his arms and took off running across the street before the mob of women could catch them. Kagome took it all in stride, directing him which way to run to get them to the restaurant. Finally they lost the women and were able to slow down. Inuyasha was about to set Kagome down when he caught the most heavenly scent he had ever smelled before. It was coming from the woman in his arms. She was blushing and averting her gaze as though she were embarrassed about something. He suddenly heard someone call her name. He turned, Kagome still in his arms, and came face to face with a couple that were smiling at them smugly.

"Damn Kagome, I didn't think you would move this fast. You were just telling me about how you guys weren't doing anything and then suddenly you show up with him carrying you in his arms. What did I miss?"

"I think you know what we missed Sango, my love. They were having...'a moment' and now we've intruded upon it. Sorry Kagome-sama for interrupting such an intimate moment."

Kagome stared in horror at her friends. They thought her and Inuyasha were getting intimate?!

"No No No!! It's nothing like that! We were just trying to get away from some people that were bothering us."

"Uh huh, sure Kagome. I'm not about to believe that when you have a sex god/slave at your beck and call."

Inuyasha winced at the reminder of his servitude and turned his head away. He knew that he was a slave, so it shouldn't hurt when other people stated it too. Yet for some reason, when people who didn't even know him started talking about it, it just cut into him.

Kagome, noticing Inuyasha's change of mood, decided that it was time to go into the restaurant. She moved to be put down, and Inuyasha let her, and then she grabbed his hand and led him into the restaurant. She knew that Sango and Miroku would follow them. She had a feeling that lunch was going to get quite interesting.

Somewhere else in the City

A tall, handsome, silver-haired man made his way through the streets. He was patrolling his property when he caught a whiff of a scent that he hadn't come across in over 500 years. He had thought that his half breed brother had died, but apparently that was a mistake. How had Inuyasha hid from him all these years? Why was he able to smell him now? Too many questions, not enough answers. Maybe a little visit was in order.

Sesshoumaru made his way down the street, following his brother's scent.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome was at her wits end. Inuyasha was being rude, he refused to eat anything except ramen, which didn't constitute a meal, and he refused to join in any conversations.

"I'm not going to fucking try something new. I know what I like and I want to eat what I like."

"But you might like this too! Just try it."

"Feh. No fucking way."

Suddenly Inuyasha went ramrod straight and started growling. Kagome wasn't sure what had caused it until she noticed the man standing in the door way. He was tall, slightly muscular, with an air of danger about him. His long silver hair matched Inuyasha, yet he was missing the cute ears that she loved. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he knew the man when she heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"Fucking Sesshoumaru. What does that bastard want now?"

Ok, that's it for now. I'm sorry for taking so long getting this out, but there's been a lot of shit going on in my life right now and I have so much homework it's choking me. Anyway, I've already started the next chapter so I'll have that out soon. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!! Ja ne for now!!


	6. Sesshoumaru and a way out?

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter, and all the chapters really, I am very appreciative of your support. I love writing this story, and I am happy that you all like it as much as I do.

Again, I apologize for the late update. I currently have about 5-6 working stories that I am trying to update and it's really hard to update all the time. I can't type 20,000 words every few days. I just don't have that much free time. Yet, since I did get quite a bit of reviews, I decided to update this one before I update 'There can be no justice without Love.' So all of my readers who like my sailormoon story...it's being updated and should be out soon.

Also, I have a new chapter in the making for 'Love can be Explosive'...and I might turn 'When the children sleep, the parents will play' into a series of ficlets...let me know what you guys think, and if you have an suggestions for one shots between Kag/Inu, or any of the Inuyasha gang for that matter. I'm open to suggestions. The next ficlet is already in the works, I got a request a while back from a reviewer who wanted to see Kag and Inu having phone sex...keesha, you have inspired me to write a little modern fun between my favorite pair! I might even have then enjoy the modern world as you asked as well.

Anyways, please drop a review and let me know what you think and if you have any input or requests.

Now, On with the story

"_Fucking Sesshoumaru. What does that bastard want now?"_

Sesshoumaru made his way towards his little brother. He hadn't laid eyes on the half-breed in over 500 years, yet the damn mutt looked exactly the same as he had when he was a pup. He watched as Inuyasha realized he was there and turned to glare at him. The pup looked like he was about to lunge for Sesshoumaru, when suddenly the woman next to him grabbed his arm and forced him to stay put. 'The half-breed has shackled himself to another woman I see. Pathetic. They are both unworthy to be standing in this Sesshoumaru's presence.'

Kagome was stunned as Inuyasha growled at the new comer. He had been playfully eating his ramen when that stranger had appeared. Now Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes away from the man striding towards them, and the look of hatred displayed on his face was frightening.

Inuyasha couldn't describe the hate that was welling inside of him. The youkai, his own aniki, had abandoned him to like a cursed life that no one and nothing should have to live, and now he just shows up out of nowhere to confront him NOW? 500 years TOO LATE? 'Oh, FUCK NO! This is fucking bull shit. That fucking ass is going to get it when he get within claw distance.'

As if sensing the imminent threat, Sesshoumaru stopped several feet from the silent group's table. He stared at Inuyasha's face for a long moment and then he tipped his head to the side and asked the question that had been bothering him the entire way there.

"Why are you here half-breed?"

Inuyasha exploded. There was no other word for it. He literally shot out of his chair and lunged at Sesshoumaru. Everyone in the restaurant turned to watch as the silver haired man jumped up and stalked after the other silver haired man until the two had exited the small establishment and made their way to the alley next door. Kagome launched herself after the two men and watched in horror as the two took swing after swing at each other, occasionally exchanging words with each other.

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe even you would stoop so low as to abandon me the way you did. I know you hated me, but I thought at least the fact that we shared the same blood meant something to you! But I forgot, you are a cold, heartless, mother fucking ass hole who only cares about himself and the precious blood of the Inutaisho Clan! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"First of all, You? A filthy half-breed, defeat this Sesshoumaru? That's laughable. If it wasn't beneath this Sesshoumaru to even find enjoyment in your pain, this Sesshoumaru would be greatly amused. Second of all, this Sesshoumaru doesn't know what abandonment you are speaking of, this Sesshoumaru only abandoned you when your birth led to the death of our father. This Sesshoumaru has no idea why you are so angry, but this Sesshoumaru demands an answer."

"Naraku, you ass! You abandoned me to be sealed into a scroll, at the mercy of any summoner, be the hand of Naraku. Why didn't you come to help me? Was it because I'm so far beneath you? Or was it because you were scared that I would someday challenge you for rights of the Western Lands and you knew there was a chance that I could actually beat you? You know what? I don't even care what your fucking reasons are, you still did what you did and there is nothing you can change about that now. Now I just want to beat the shit out of your arrogant, bastard face!"

Suddenly both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru disappeared from the room entirely. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked around in bewilderment as they tried to figure out what had happened. Sango and Miroku looked confusedly at Kagome as she suddenly stood up and began to walk toward the door. They called her name, but she didn't seem to hear them. They were wondering what the hell was going on as they threw some money on the table and rushed after their friend. Kagome was making her way down the street, completely bypassing her car, and made her way to the small park that was nearby. They yelled at her and began to run even faster as a car came hurtling toward her, the driver not paying attention as he rattled away on his damn cell phone. (AN: that is one of my biggest pet peeves. Dumb ass people who talk on their damn cell phones and don't pay attention to the road in front of them! I HATE THOSE PEOPLE!)

The car was almost to Kagome when, in a sudden streak of silver, Kagome appeared on the other side of the road; trance broken.

Kagome couldn't remember how she had gotten to the park down the way from the restaurant they had dined at, but she did remember a streak of silver. Expecting it to be Inuyasha, her eyes grew wide as she noticed Sesshoumaru standing next to her, that indifferent facade upon his chiseled face. The man really was quite handsome, and yet, Inuyasha was so much more to her.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome started at the call of her name. She turned in time for Inuyasha to appear and begin his tirade of how she could have been seriously hurt, and how stupid humans should watch where the fuck they walk because they were so damn fragile. He kept yelling until she rushed him and hugged him around the waist. He seemed to not know what to do until his hands landed on her shoulders and rested, neither pushing nor pulling. They stayed like that for a few moments, him looking down at her with a mystified look upon his face, her clinging to the man in front of her like a life line.

Sesshoumaru had finally had enough of this emotional display. He may not like his little brother too much, but he was still blood. It was immensely disgraceful for anyone of their bloodline, hanyou or not, to be forced into a life of slavery. Sesshoumaru would figure out what would break this damned curse, and then he would kill the one who dared to bestow such a curse upon his blood kin. He looked up and saw that the two were still pseudo-hugging, so he made his presence known again.

"Half-breed."

Inuyasha looked up and noticed his brother looking at him weirdly. Whatever had crossed the taiyoukai's mind, it vanished as he looked at Inuyasha and spoke.

"What do you want now Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru wished to rid you of this curse. It is disgraceful to our heritage that you have been afflicted with such a curse of servitude. You may be a filthy half-breed, but you still have the blood of the Inu-no-Taisho flowing through your veins. This Sesshoumaru will preserve that dignity."

"Oh, how awfully kind of you. I'm so grateful that I think I might cry."

"Inuyasha, shut up and accept his offer. I know you don't want to be cursed any longer. If he can help, why not let him?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. The wench had a point...he didn't want to remain cursed for all of eternity. 'Damn them all.'

"Alright Sesshoumaru, see what you can find out about this fucking curse and let me know if there is any way to be rid of it."

"This Sesshoumaru will see what he can do, and will contact you when information is found."

With that said, Sesshoumaru disappeared in a burst of light that shot across the sky. Kagome was glad that even though Inuyasha had expressed a great hatred for the youkai that had just left, the two were going to work together to lift this curse. Kagome looked to her left at Inuyasha and noticed that his formerly grey t-shirt was now stained red in certain parts. She couldn't figure out what the red was until she got closer and lifted his shirt. Before he could force the shirt back into place, Kagome noticed several deep gouges in his stomach, back, chest, legs, and arms areas.

"You're hurt! What did he do to you?! We need to get you to a hospital or something!"

Inuyasha almost cracked a smile at her overprotective nature. He had only know her for a few days, but he was definitely beginning to like her. She was a spirited wench, never letting anyone take advantage of her...although he would love nothing more than to take advantage of her beautiful body. 'Oops, can't follow that line of thinking until we get back to her house. smirk'

"Wench! I don't need to go to a fucking hospital or anything...these minor wounds will heal in a matter of hours. We should be heading back to your house though. I'm suddenly not hungry, not even for ramen."

Kagome settled down enough for the two to part ways with Sango and Miroku before heading back to Kagome's place.

Later, at Kagome's

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting down peacefully, watching some TV as Kagome showed Inuyasha some of the wonders of the modern world, other than ramen of course. They were watching an american TV show about people committing crimes and how they were caught at a later date. CSI was the name of the show. (AN: I absolutely LOVE CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)The two were enjoying a little time together without their hormones choking the sense out of them.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome stood up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw the stoic figure of Sesshoumaru standing outside her front door. She hastily unlatched the lock and swung the door open.

"Please, come in Sesshoumaru. Make yourself at home."

"This Sesshoumaru thanks you ningen."

'What the hell is a ningen?' Thought Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up from the TV when he the scent of his brother reached his nose. He couldn't tell if the news would be good or bad, Sesshoumaru's face had never shown emotion, and didn't begin to now.

"This Sesshoumaru has some good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Give me the fucking bad news first."

"Very well. It is nearly impossible to remove this curse. It is a very powerful spell that takes a great deal of power to generate, and even more to remove. The specifics of the curse have all but been lost to time, and only the generic details were available."

"Well, that's just fucking great isn't it?"

"There is some good news. There is one way to remove the curse, but it is very difficult."

"Let's hear it...we may as well listen to my one mode of escape."

"You never know Inuyasha, this could be your chance to live a normal life!"

"Don't get your hopes up Kagome, I know I'm not. I'll probably always be cursed."

"I don't know Inuyasha. This may seem difficult, but it's not impossible. Let's just hear what Sesshoumaru has to say."

"Keh."

"If you two are done squabbling, the answer to the curse resides in the reason the curse was placed upon you to begin with. Naraku cursed you because he wanted Kikyou. The only way to remove the curse is to be summoned by a descendent of her line, the great line of the miko Midoriko, and to refrain from sexually communing with this summoner. The entire month you are together, you may not mate completely with her. When the month is up, you must join with her as soon as the sun sets, and remain so until the clock strikes midnight. If you fail to comply with this aspect, and you pull out before midnight, you will return to the book from whence you came and return to servitude."

"How the hell am I supposed to find a descendent of that line? Kikyou died childless, and her sister was a miko, she would have remain a virgin until she died. FUCK! I guess I always knew this was what would happen. I knew I would always be stuck in this fucked up situation. Fuck it Sesshoumaru, thanks for trying to help me, but none can help me now."

Kagome went stiff and pale when she heard Sesshoumaru say that Inuyasha needed one of Midoriko's line to release him from his servitude. Her ji-chan had often spoken of their great line of miko ancestors that began with the great miko herself. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't as doomed as he thought.

"Hold on Inuyasha. I think I might be able to help."

"How the hell are you going to help this damned situation?"

"My family line can be traced as far back as the warring states period and even further. My ji-chan once told me a story of how our family is a branch on the tree of the great miko, Midoriko; our particular family descends from her lesser known daughter, Maiko, who did not possess the immense power of her mother, nor her sister Makoto."

Inuyasha was slightly stunned and couldn't seem to understand exactly what Kagome was trying to tell him.

"What are you trying to tell me Kagome?"

"I am a descendant of the great miko Midoriko. I can help you Inuyasha."

Ok peoples, sorry about the wait. Here is chappie number 6. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the shortness, I promise the next chappie will be almost double this, or more. Please review and let me know what you think! I love getting reviews from you people. Ja ne for now!


	7. The cure, problems, and holy shit

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

Well, I would just like everyone to know that mediaminer sucks. They have banned me because I am writing without Sherrilyn Kenyon's permission. If they did this to everyone, there wouldn't be any stories on their website because I'm pretty sure that most of us author's don't have DIRECT permission from the people who's stories we use. So, I am no longer going to be using mediaminer as a website to see my story on. I apologize to anyone that must now use the other websites, I know this is crap.

THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! You guys are the most amazing people ever. You guys are the only reason I am continuing this story. This whole thing had me so mad that I almost decided to stop writing...but I couldn't do that to all my faithful readers and reviewers. So onward I shall keep with this story!

WARNING: There will be limes present in this chapter, and maybe even a pseudo-lemon. IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE THEN TURN YOUR ASS AROUND. I CANNOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR CORRUPTING YOUNG MINDS.

Now, On with the story!

"_What are you trying to tell me Kagome?"_

"I am a descendant of the great miko Midoriko. I can help you Inuyasha."  


Inuyasha just stared at Kagome like she had suddenly sprouted three heads and started to sing the Canadian national anthem.

It was a well known fact that Midoriko had only birthed one child. Even he knew that, and he hadn't been taught anything more than how to read and write. His mother had died before she could teach him any more and no one else had ever bothered with educating him.

"How can you be a descendent of Midoriko when she gave birth to one daughter whose line ended with a miko named Kikyou, 500 years ago?"

"That's the thing, Midoriko did not only have one daughter. She gave birth to twins. The first born was named Makoto and she was overflowing with miko energy. The second born girl was named Maiko, and she possessed almost no miko powers at all. Midoriko kept the younger girl a secret because of the vast amount of enemies that would love to kill a defenseless daughter of the great miko. After the great miko disappeared and Makoto was killed, Maiko kept the secret up to protect her family and her sister's family. My ji-chan has told me this story many times since I was a small child. I know for a fact that I descend from the great miko."

Inuyasha was speechless while he listened to her story. He wanted so badly to believe everything she was telling him, but he wasn't sure he could survive if he found out later that Kagome was mistaken. He didn't know if he could spend the next lunar cycle with his hands to himself and then to have to return to that damned book when it was over. Kagome was the weirdest summoner that he had ever had, but he took great pleasure in the fact that she was neither ashamed nor disgusted to take him out and to be with him, even though she knew he was a hanyou. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to go on if he got any closer to her and she turned out not to be what she thought.

"You wish to be free do you not otouto? This Sesshoumaru believes that you should look into this aspect and then discard it if you find her to be mistaken. The wench may be correct and this may be your only way to live your life the way you were meant to."

"I am NOT a wench!"

"Feh, wench."

"Arggh! Stop calling me that! My name is Ka-go-me. We've been over this before dog-boy. My ancestor may not have had any power to speak of, but I was born with plenty of miko power, and I won't hesitate to use it if you piss me off!"

The two Inu brothers took a few steps away from her, neither one of them looking too pleased.

"Gees Ka-go-me, there's no need to get you fucking female hormones worked up. Our father called my mother a wench all the time. You don't need to be so angry about it."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment before she snorted and walked into her kitchen to make a little snack for the three of them.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. There was a little glitch in the plan that Sesshoumaru had kept to himself as of yet. He wasn't sure how to tell the two, nor did he know how Inuyasha would react after being told. Inuyasha seemed to sense his unease and turned to him with a questioning look on his face.

"What else aren't you saying Aniki?"

"There is one point that this Sesshoumaru is hesitant to explain. It might be cause for concern."

"Great, what else can go wrong?"

"Since the key to freeing you lies in the action of not consummating this courtship of sorts, the longer you go without mating completely, the hard it will get to keep from mating."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru in astonished horror.

"So you're telling me that the longer we keep from fucking, the harder it will be to not fuck?"

"Correct. The longer you last, the less control you will have over your emotions and hormones."

"Less control over my emotions? Which means the longer we go without doing this, the more I will loose control over myself? Is there a possibility that I might attack her?"

"At the very least, you may be unable to be gentle with her fragile human body. There is a chance that you could seriously harm her, even kill her."

A bolt of fear struck down Inuyasha's spine. He might not have known Kagome for long, but she was the nicest summoner he had ever had. If there was one woman he did not want to hurt, it would be her. What if he destroyed her? What if he lost all control and raped her with such force that he killed her? He was yanked from his horrible thoughts by Sesshoumaru's deep baritone.

"It seems you won't have to worry about that for a couple of weeks. If you need to be restrained, then the two of you should call this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru will be of any assistance that you need. For now, you should not dwell on these thoughts. Go out and have fun, enjoy the world you have been kept away from otouto."

"Why are you helping me aniki? You've never done a damned thing for me in all the years I have been alive. Why start now?"

Sesshoumaru looked oddly pensive as he fought for the words that he knew the hanyou was seeking. An explanation to the brotherly behavior he had been exhibiting the last 24 hours.

"It is what our otou-san would have wanted. I may not be happy that you are a half-breed, but you are of this Sesshoumaru's blood. If one cannot trust one's family, then who can one trust?"

With that said, Sesshoumaru took his leave. Inuyasha watched as he glided down the walkway from Kagome's place to the sidewalk in front. In a burst of light, the taiyoukai was gone. Inuyasha turned his thoughts to the task at hand. He had one lunar cycle to prepare for a possible breaking of his curse. Yet, he wasn't sure if he would be able to go through with this. From what Sesshoumaru had said, he would become a violent, mindless, sex animal in the last stages of this summoning. If there was one summoner he didn't wish to harm, it was Kagome. She seemed to respect that he was an individual, not an actual character from a book. She wasn't ashamed to take him out in public and to show him the world and how it had evolved since he had been a part of it, 500 years before. He headed back toward the living room and sat on the couch to further his brooding on the subject of hurting Kagome.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and began to assemble a plate with chips and salsa, cheese cubes, and a bowl of ramen. She set the pot of water to boil on the stove and retreated into her thoughts until the water was read to put the noodles into. 'Inuyasha...,' Kagome sighed. The man was more handsomely sexy than any man had business being. She hadn't known him for long, but what she had seen of him proved to endear her to him. He was courageous, brave, trustworthy, shy and sincere, and he had a wicked sense of humor. Not to mention he was deeply wounded emotionally, something she could understand. She had gotten into serious relationships twice in her life, and both times the guy had proven to be a complete ass. First had been Hojo. He had seemed like one of the nicest guys in their high school and they had started dating during her junior year of high school. He had been a year ahead of her, and preparing to go off to college. They had been dating for a little over a year when he had been getting ready to leave for Kioshiki University, on the southern tip of Japan. The two of them had been sitting on her couch; the house all to themselves since her family was away visiting a sick family member. The movie the they had been watching had barely started and Hojo was already stealing his arm around her shoulders. She had turned to him, and he had dipped down to kiss her. They had made out for a little while when he started to let his hands wander. She wasn't ready for that kind of contact yet, she still had her senior year to go through, and she wasn't ready for sex. When she had told him no, he had become angry and started to say some very hateful things.

_flashback_

"_Awww, come one Kags. We've been together for 13 months, don't you think it's about time I got a little more action? Especially since I'll be leaving. Give me something to keep me from straying at school. You wouldn't want me to cheat on you, would you?"_

_Kagome looked at Hojo in complete astonishment. After everything they had been through, and suddenly his entire demeanor changes and he suddenly expects her to have sex with him so that he won't cheat on her at college? 'Hell no...'_

"_Hojo, I think you need to leave. If this is how you truly feel, then I think I have made a big mistake by wasting this much time on you. You obviously don't care for me the way I thought you did."_

"_I'm not leaving until I get what I want. You try to act like such a goodie-goodie, but I know you want it, want me. Deep down you want to be with me, but you are mistakenly trying to save your virtue. There is no need, if I don't take it, some other boy will and you will be left with nothing but a deep regret that it wasn't me."_

_Kagome was struck speechless. He was completely convinced that what he was telling her was the truth. He believed that he was doing her a favor. Kagome could see it in his eyes. _

"_Get out of my house now Hojo, before I call the police to get you off of my property. If you touch me, I will slap you with so many lawsuits you won't know what hit you until you are being carted off to jail."_

_Hojo stalked toward her and was about to grab her when suddenly a key slid in the lock on the front door. Hojo abruptly let go of her completely and stepped back, composing himself into the gentle facade he had assumed countless times before. Kagome's family walked into the family room and Kagome sighed in relief. _

"_Ahh, Kagome dear. Hello Hojo. Are you staying for dinner?"_

_Just as Hojo was about to confirm, Kagome cut him off._

"_No, he was just leaving, and never stepping foot in this house again."_

_As Hojo scowled and stomped out of the house, Kagome's okaa turned to her, a questioning look on her face. Kagome just burst into tears and ran into her okaa's outstretched arms. _

_end flashback_

The second serious relationship she had been a part of was better left buried in her memory. It was still too painful to take out and analyze. What Hojo had done to her had been nothing compared to the damage Kouga had wrought, and continued to bring. Even after 6 years, she wasn't completely free from Kouga and his demented mind.

LEMON/LIME WARNING

The water was boiling and she dropped the noodles into the pot. She was stirring the noodles around when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She knew who these arms belonged to and she leaned back into their embrace. Inuyasha had only been with her for a few days, but already she felt comfortable in his presence. She felt so safe and secure in his arms that she barely registered what he was doing with his hands until she felt his right hand set to work on her right breast. She moaned as his other hand dipped down to cup the special place between her legs. Even through the layers of fabric that separated his hand and her core; she could feel the heat of his hand, feel the movement of his fingers as he traced the entrance to her body. Unable to bear the ache between her legs caused by his hands, she pushed back. The cleft of her behind cradled the stiffness of his erection. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help the little wiggle she gave her butt. She could feel him straining against her and she reveled in the power she felt from her feminine wiles. Swiftly she was lifted off her feet and set on the counter opposite the stove.

Inuyasha had come into the kitchen to figure out what Kagome was doing, and what smelled so damn good. He saw her standing in front of the stove thingy, and she looked like she was deep in thought. He quietly moved behind her to wrap his arms around her comfortingly. She looked so sad and lost. He hadn't expected her to lean back, nor had he expected her to push her butt up against his aching cock and then wiggle around in a dance that had him straining against the fabric of his pants. He could smell the delicious scent of her arousal and couldn't help himself as he lifted her up and set her on the edge of the counter. His hands stole up under her shirt, caressing along her rib cage until he was fully cupping the heaviness of her breasts in either hand. Her bra kept him from completely enjoying the contact and he planned to remedy that fact. With a quick flick of his wrist, both her shirt and bra dropped to the side, completely revealing her breasts to his gaze. He watched as the nipple of each breast puckered up, begging for attention from his hands, his mouth. He couldn't resist the sight before him as he dipped his head down and captured her left peak in his hot, moist mouth. Kagome's moan of pleasure urged him on as he suckled at her like a newborn pup, and then increased the pressure. Her hands came up to anchor his head at her chest, her fingers seeking out the tips of his ears and massaging them in the most stimulating way. He growled at the feel of her tongue as it swept up the side of his ear, and he felt her jerk at the vibrations going through her nipple. He switched breasts as his right hand lifted her up and his left hand swept her pants and panties from her body. She seemed like she was about to protest when his hand reached down to caress her naked core.

Kagome couldn't believe the feel of him suckling her breast and his fingers fondling her womanhood. It was unbelievable. She knew, deep down, that this was wrong. She had only known him a day or two, but at the same time this felt so right. Right in a way that nothing had ever felt. It was unbelievable, the feelings he was evoking within her. It wasn't just the physical response of her body, but the emotional response of her heart. She felt for him in a way she had never felt about anyone. Not even Hojo or Kouga. All thought ceased as his head moved away from her breast and downward toward her core. His delightful tongue trailed down her stomach, swishing around her belly button before it moved even lower. He kneeled down before her until his face was level with her lower region. At first he just sat there, looking up at her and then down at her most private area. She held her breath as he moved closer, and almost jumped off of the counter at the first touch of his hot tongue. That first taste seemed to start a frenzy within him because the next thing she knew, he had shoved his whole face between her legs and was giving her the most exquisite pleasure she had ever experienced. At first he was just swishing his tongue around her swollen flesh, but then he seemed to find a spot where he could go further. His tongue flicked across her entrance a few times before, without warning, he speared his tongue into her hot, dripping womanhood. He was devouring her. His tongue was flickering around inside of her, rubbing, curling and touching places inside herself she didn't know she had. The movements of his tongue mimicked the movements he wished he could make with his throbbing cock. As his tongue trust into her body, his nose brushed her clit with each pass he made. The feeling was so pleasurable that Kagome found her insides coiling up, preparing for something she had never experienced before.

His tongue suddenly retreated and she moaned a protest until his fingers replaced it. His long, elegant fingers found their way up into her, mimicking what he would like to do with another part of his anatomy. Just as his fingers found that special place within her that had fireworks going of in her body, his mouth fastened onto her clit, sucking for all he was worth. Kagome had one moment to suck in a breath before she screamed her climax to the world. Her body erupted in a volcanic eruption of pleasure. Her entire body was shaking in the aftermath of such an event. She was so weak that Inuyasha had to stand up as she fell forward in exhaustion. She was so sensitive down there that the simple brush of the counter under her sent exciting little aftershocks through her system.

End of LEMON/LIME activities

"OH SHIT!! THE RAMEN!!"

Inuyasha snorted at her outburst. It figures the first thing she would think about after what they had just done would be about the food she left on the stove. He reached over and shut off the burner. The ramen was a complete lost cause. The noodles were breaking apart from being cooked so long. That pot would be better off being tossed into the sink and rinsed down the drain. Right now though, he didn't want to think about that, so he distracted her by kissing her hungrily on the lips as he left the kitchen.

Inuyasha carried her upstairs and laid her upon her bed, stripping her of her sweat soaked clothing. He then rummaged through her dresser until he found her something suitable to replace the clothing he had removed. When she was suitably dressed he got down behind her to spoon her body to his chest. She momentarily resisted and reached for him. Inuyasha knew what was going through her mind.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. There is nothing you can do for me. Just rest and we'll talk about it in the morning. I've changed my mind, I do want to see what your world has to offer."

"But..."

"No buts, now go to sleep before I make you!"

Kagome smiled serenely as she let exhaustion over come her. The little episode that had occurred in the kitchen had been the single most pleasurable moment in her entire life. She didn't know why she hadn't pushed him away and told him she didn't feel comfortable with what he was doing, but that was the thing. She had been completely comfortable with him and the level of intimacy they had shared just moments before. She felt like she had known him her entire life. He was like the missing half of her soul, but she didn't understand how she could feel like that after only knowing him for such a short time. What she did know was that she would make up for all the time he had spent in that damned book. She planned to take him all over Japan in the next week. Work be damned. She was due for a vacation anyway. The man behind her had been trapped in a book for Kami only knew how long. He needed her more than work needed her. Tomorrow would be a new day, bringing with it the fun and fascination of a man greeting the world after a long time in the dark.

What Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know was that there were forces at work that neither of them could comprehend and they would have a lot harder time freeing Inuyasha than they thought. These forces knew of the way to free Inuyasha, and they would try their hardest to keep Kagome from being able to free Inuyasha from his prison. She wouldn't be able to free the hanyou if she was dead. The problem would be how to do it. These were no longer the days of the feudal era where one could kill another and be able to hide it and never be caught. The tracking systems and technology that human kind had discovered would prevent this from being an easy task. Tomorrow was indeed another day, but what it brought with it might not be exactly what they were hoping for. There were a few people in the world who were determined to make sure that not only Inuyasha, but also Kagome, did not achieve any happiness together.

Ok, sorry about the long delay. I've recently been housing a thing called writer's block and it is a crap housemate. My Sailor Moon story's next chapter is in the making, and I think many of you will be quite surprised by the turn of events that will come with it. I have the next chapters of Final Test and For us it will be forever coming up soon as well. So everyone can sit tight and expect quite a bit of updates coming soon. Also, I wanted everyone to know that I have decided to join the US NAVY. I won't be leaving for several months, but I just wanted to let you all know about that. I'm very excited and I hope this is the right thing for me to do with my life. No, I will not stop writing once I'm in. Obviously a lot of my time will be consumed, but I will still be writing. I have all of you to think about! Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you thought about this little chapter, it was kind of a filler chappie. The craziness starts next chapter when some new people show up to reek havoc on Inu and Kags lives!! JA NE FOR NOW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Inuyasha learns a thing or two

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

I apologize greatly for the EXTREMELY long delay for this review! I have been in bootcamp and then getting set up and my "A" school. Yes, I am officially a proud member of the US NAVY. I haven't had much time since school started 12 weeks ago, but I will be updating more regularly than I was before. There will not be any more of these long absences until the stories are done because I will strive to keep this from happening again. I promise.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You people are the light of my fanfiction life. Please keep giving me feedback, even if it is a flame...just be gentle please! Haha, I know you all have been waiting patiently (?) for this chapter, so read on! I would greatly appreciate a review to let me know that you like it, love it, hate it, or even if you are indifferent to it, Feedback is always welcome.

Now, On with the story!

The first thing Kagome realized as she walked down the stairs and into her kitchen, was that the next week was going to be crazy. Inuyasha was strutting around her kitchen with this curious look upon his face, checking everything out. She watched as he opened the refrigerator door and experimented with the light inside; opening and closing the door as the light turned on and off. After he was sufficiently satisfied with the mysterious light, she noticed him look toward the banana rack that she had brandished at him before. He picked it up and started mimicking Kagome, laughing and snickering at his "girlish" maneuvers. Kagome was about to bust in on him and give him a piece of her mind when the stove caught his attention. He moved toward it and began to twist knobs and push buttons. Kagome smirked evily as she decided to let him learn this lesson on his own.

Inuyasha was blown away by the technology of this time period. There was a giant metal box full of food, and was cold when you opened it. There also seemed to be light coming from a weird looking glass thingy. When the door was almost shut the light went out and came back on when the door was opened again. When he grew bored with the metal box, the hooked wood thing that Kagome had attacked him with caught his attention. It had been extremely entertaining to experience when she had been hitting him with it. He made a couple of maneuvers that Kagome had done, laughing to himself the entire time. She was quite a piece of work. Right next to the wooden weapon, there was another metal box, but this one was shorter and had coils of metal on the top. Inuyasha, being the smart man that he is, realized that the knobs on the front of the box had to have some significance. He turned the closest one to him, but the thing didn't do anything. 'What the hell is the purpose of this thing?' He continued to play with the knobs until suddenly he noticed that the coils on top were turning red. Without even thinking about it, he reached out and laid his hand on the first coil.

Kagome couldn't keep the giggles from spewing out as she watched the hanyou jump around, waving his hand, and swearing until his face was almost as red as his burned appendage. She felt kind of bad for not saying anything to him about how the stove worked, but it served him right for snooping around in someone else's house without their permission. She was still chuckling when he finally realized she was there. 'Wow, he doesn't look very happy does he?'

"Damn bitch! What the fuck are you laughing about? You think this is funny do you?...YOU KNEW!! You knew that damn thing was doing to burn me didn't you?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

He was prowling around like a giant jungle cat, or a feral dog in this case. Kagome ignored the angry tirade that had been directed her way, and instead focused on getting cold water going in the sink, and a bag of ice to put on his hand. He continued to swear and grumble about stupid modern things that pissed him off, but he didn't yell at her again. When she gestured for him to put his hand under the stream of water in the sink, she noticed that the burn had blistered and the blisters had already ruptured. The sight caused her to wince in sympathy. Blisters were not fun, especially when they were in a spot that one used quite a bit. Now she was feeling guilty for knowingly allowing him to burn himself.

Inuyasha noticed her face change from humor to sympathy, and he didn't know quite how to act. Very few people in his life had cared about his welfare, and all of them were long dead. It was hard to acknowledge that aspect of his life. Hanyou did live long lives, but only a handful ever made it to maturity, so the actual life span of any given hanyou was unknown. He didn't know if he would have lived for five hundred years without the aid of that damn book. The precious couple of friends that he had made prior to the book were probably dead. 'Shiori...Jinenji...the Mystic Island group..., we were supposed to stick together.' He turned away from the sink to see what Kagome was doing, trying to get his mind away from the depressing thoughts of his life before, when he noticed that she was watching him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking about wench?"

The change in her expression was so comical that even Sesshoumaru might have chuckled. Kagome's face turned bright red; her hands clenched; her lips flattened to a straight line, and she started to shake. Inuyasha was afraid for a moment that her head my explode from the pressure when suddenly she launched herself at him. Her little fists clenched; Kagome pummeled Inuyasha's face and chest. She actually managed to land a couple of good hits before she became aware of the position they were in and the precarious situation that could occur. Inuyasha hadn't failed to take note of their position as soon as she landed on him; hip to hip, pelvic regions brushing pelvic regions, legs tangled together. He didn't know why she had attacked him, but he decided to take advantage of the situation as best he could.

CITRUS CONTENT

Kagome found herself on top of the all too alluring male hanyou in front of her before she knew what was happening. One minute she was feeling bad about not telling him about the stove burning his hand, and then the next he was calling her wench again and she got mad. The next thing she knew she was straddling his waist and smacking the crap out of him. She was just beginning to wonder what she was doing and why when he reared up and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was so unexpected, yet not unwelcome, that Kagome immediately sank into it with all the pent up frustration of the last couple of days.

Inuyasha had expected a protest; a smack or something at least, but when none was forthcoming, and she actually responded...well let's just say that a protest was not going to come from his end of things. He flipped them over, so that Kagome was underneath him, and began to trail kisses along her jaw bone, all the way up to her ear. A gentle nip and a soothing stroke of his tongue and Kagome was already gasping in pleasure. His ears twitched at the pleasant sound, drawing Kagome's attention.

Kagome didn't know that just being kissed could be so heavenly. His soft, skillful lips trailed along her jaw, causing her toes to curl and a gasp to escape her throat. Her eyes were about to close in bliss when the cute little dog ears on his head gave a twitch. She had been wanted to touch them for a while. They just looked so soft and cute! Now was her chance, and Kagome wasn't going to let it slide by. Her left hand lifted from where it had been grasping at the tiles of the floor, and moved towards his ear. She had barely skimmed the edge when he shuddered and buried his face in her neck. The resounding growl that vibrated against her neck led Kagome to the conclusion that his ears were VERY sensitive. Deciding to be evil, Kagome firmly gripped his ear and began to rub gently.

Inuyasha was in heaven. He had never let anyone touch his ears before, except for his mother when he was just a pup. He wasn't sure what to do, curl up and allow Kagome to continue this blissful torture, or to ravish her where she was laying. He decided to comprise. His hands began to work at her shirt, trying to get it off of her, while he leaned into the petting and almost exploded in pleasure as she got the idea and used both hands on both ears. Or, he would have exploded if he could have. 'Damn FUCKING curse!...oh shit...' Kagome had begun to grinding her pelvis into his. His body shuddered at the contact. Her heated nether region rubbing all along his rock hard cock was almost his undoing, but he was Inuyasha, the son of Inutaisho, and he didn't lose control like that. That was for novices, not an experienced lover like him.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't be letting this situation get out of hand like she was, but there didn't seem to be any fight left in her as he parted her shirt and began to fondle her breasts. His calloused palms scratching delightfully against the soft skin of her chest. When his hand were suddenly palming her naked flesh, Kagome bucked up into the contact, wanted more even as she knew she should be telling him to stop. As his head began to journey lower, lovingly nuzzling her collarbone and lower, Kagome was suddenly face to ear with her obsession. The two fuzzy triangles were positioned directly in front of her face and she got a very wicked idea in mind. Just as her lips closed around the tip of his left ear, his lips enclosed her left nipple. She mind was scrambling for a reason to stop this as her body rejoiced in the sexual contact it had been craving. She moaned loudly into his ear as he began to suckle her gently. He responsive growl of pleasure sent a jolt straight to her womanhood even as she began to work more vigorously at his ear.

Inuyasha was harder than he had ever been in his entire life. The woman was only sucking on his ear, but damn every tug of her mouth on his ear was causing a pulse in his groin. He moved further south, missing the contact of her sweet mouth on his ears, but the torture of knowing he wouldn't be relieving himself any time soon put a little bit of a damper on his feelings. Her shorts were quickly discarded along with her panties, all without her even realizing what was happening. The scent of her arousal was so sweet Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer to sample it. He moved his body in between her spread legs and bent down to take in the wondrous scent emanating from her swollen flesh. She sat up a little bit and was looking like she was about to protest, but Inuyasha wasn't about to give her a chance to stop this now. His tongue snaked out and took a long, slow lick of her wet flesh. She gasped and squirmed as she fell back into a prone position on her back. Inuyasha took full advantage and shoved his whole face closer, wrapping his lips around her clit.

Kagome was lost in the sensations of his tongue against her secret flesh. She had no idea how he had ended up there so fast, but as she had been about to protest, he began to suckle her clit. The sensations had her back arching off the floor and forcing a deep groan from her throat. She felt her world spiraling out of control as he pushed two fingers into her and began to pump them vigorously. The sensual overload to her sex starved body was too much for her fragile body to handle. Her orgasm had her screaming and writhing underneath his glorious, and still mostly clothed body.

Inuyasha's mind was completely addled as her scream resounded through his ears and into his fogged brain. His pants were suddenly gone and he was rubbing his swollen cock along her slick skin, just barely missing her tight hole. As the two were lost in the feelings of passion and were about to commit to it completely there was suddenly someone pounding on Kagome's front door.

END OF CITRUSY GOODNESS

Kagome was suddenly flashed back into what was happening and realizing that they had almost ruined Inuyasha's chance to finally be free, she scrambled away from him even as her body screamed for release again.

Inuyasha was currently trying to control the feelings of passion, disappointment, and frustration at the massive hard on he was sporting, as he jumped up and ran upstairs, not wanted to know who was at the door and not being able to look at Kagome without jumping her bones again.

The pounding sounded again and Kagome quickly rushed to redress herself so that she could answer the door. Her shirt was rumpled and her pants had been slung across the room, but in record time Kagome was up and ready to open the door. Sango greeted her on the other side, Miroku in tow.

"Are you ready to introduce your hanyou friend to the wonders of our world?" Sango quizzically looked over Kagome's state of dishevel and then flashed Kagome a knowing look.

"Sango my love, I think Kagome was engaging in much more pleasurable acts than introducing Inuyasha to this time, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yes Miroku, I do believe you may actually be correct on this one. So dish Kagome, I want to know why you weren't ready when you were the one to set this time for us to all meet and take Inuyasha out on the town!"

Kagome's face flamed up and she suddenly was staring at her painted toe nails. The shear look of embarrassment upon her face had Sango and Miroku chuckling as they entered her house. They sat down and made themselves comfortable as Kagome practically flew up the stairs to get her and Inuyasha ready for their day out in the world.

Inuyasha was staring at himself in the mirror and wondering what had come over him. Normally he never initiated the sexual contact between himself and his summoner. Usually they had to order him to pleasure them since he absolutely hated catering to those damn perverts. But, with Kagome it was entirely different. She was so deliciously beautiful and responsive that he couldn't seem to help himself. It was completely mind boggling. What was it about her that made this so different from all the other times he had been summoned? She wasn't the most beautiful summoner he had ever had, nor was she the most responsive, but her combination of innocence, beauty, and sex appeal seemed to be more than he could handle. He continued with his musings until Kagome rushed into the room and began to shuffle through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Inuyasha! Come in here, we have to find something for you to wear so that we can go out with Sango and Miroku"

"What the hell are you going on about wench? I don't remember there being anything said about going outside...ever!"

"Inuyasha, just work with me here. I want to show you what has happened to the world since you were in it last. Plus, Sango and Miroku want to get to know you as well."

"Damn fucking summoners and their addle brained ideas."

His grumbling continued as Kagome handed him an outfit to put on and changed into her own. She was brushing her hair when Inuyasha stepped out of the spare room where she had told him to change and came towards her. The pair of jeans and the t-shirt were a little snug, as they had belonged to her little brother. But they still fit him pretty good, and when he turned around to look in the mirror, Kagome got quite a view of his glorious ass. The jeans encased it marvelously and she found herself almost drooling at the sight.

"This damn pair of hakamas are so fucking tight, what the fuck is wrong with your world that they make you wear hakamas that don't leave you room to breathe!"

"Haha, well Inuyasha, that's just the fashion of today I guess. My pants are fine."

"You don't have a fucking cock Kagome, so yeah, your 'pants' probably work just fine for you."

Kagome decided not to follow that line of thinking as it would lead to thoughts and activities that would not only prevent them from leaving the house, but also prevent Inuyasha from being free from this stupid curse. She just finished taking care of her hair and make up and then rushed him downstairs to the living room when Sango and Miroku were waiting patiently.

"Are we ready to introduce the world to you Inuyasha?," Miroku stood up as he addressed him.

"Keh, let's just get this shit over with," Inuyasha shrugged it off, trying to seem disinterested, even though he was bursting with curiosity.

"Ok, let's get going. There is so much I want to show you Inuyasha!"

Kagome's enthusiasm was contagious as Sango rushed up and pulled Kagome out the door ahead of the males. The two of them began to chatter in true female fashion as the males brought up the rear. Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back and pointed towards the direction the group was walking in.

"You ready to experience all the world has to offer 500 years in the future, Inuyasha?"

"Doesn't really matter if I'm ready does it? Kagome is hell bent on making me experience her time, so it's off we go. The sooner this shit starts, the sooner we can come back here and I can go back to what I was doing before."

Miroku smirked at the macho routine Inuyasha was sporting. He could see right through it to the eagerness and curiosity that Inuyasha was trying to hide. This day was definitely going to be interesting.

Well people, that's all I've got for now. It's officially 12:10 in the morning and I need to be up at 0530 and mustered and ready to march to class at 0600. So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter: Kagome's secret admirer comes into the picture and Inuyasha learns the meaning of jealousy, and the find out more about the curse. Yes I'm still alive and you'll be reading more from now on. Ja Ne for now!


End file.
